The Fallen Kingdom (a BJIE AU)
by JackieTheGamerGirl
Summary: Ten years ago she was supposed to be deemed the next princess. Ten years ago she met a Sombra-corrupted version of her brother. Ten years ago she was forced to run away. Not anymore. If she is going to go down, it won’t be without a fight.
1. Prologue

**Yea I thought about this some time ago, and now I wanna write it lol. Find out what I'm talking about by reading it. See ya! It's an AU (I'll explain at the end if you're still confused)**

 _Ten years ago..._

Bonnie walked up to Celestia, but paused to look back at her friends. They smiled and gave encouraging gestures with their hooves, which made the now fully grown mare smile. Today was the day, the day she'd be waiting for.

She continued to walk towards her elder sister, the alicorn herself giving Bonnie a smile. Once Bonnie stopped right in front of her, the controller of the sun nodded, and lowered her horn to her younger sister's height. It began to glow with a golden aura, preparing a spell.

When suddenly...

 ** _Crash!_**

The wall behind Celestia broke, causing whatever had broken it to push everypony back by at least ten feet. Mostly everyone was able to keep their grounds, including Bonnie, as they glanced at who caused the wall to do such a thing.

" _Wait... why does this presence feel... familiar?_ " Bonnie thought, as the blue stallion before her stared intently at her. However, his eyes made him see off. Or the glow from them, to be exact. The pupils were green, the irises red, and something purple was being given off from them.

Then, someone Bonnie, or essentially everyone in the room, knew walked forward. "Queen Chrysalis, leader of the Changelings," Bonnie stated, whether or not she wanted everypony to hear was unclear, but what was certain that her statement was clear.

"Ahh, I knew I'd be able to see you again. Still, what a pleasant surprise. I guess we could've waited five minutes longer, hmm, Clemont?" The Queen looked over to her servant as he chuckled. Bonnie stood there in shock.

"Clemont?!" She gasped, as herself, and everypony else, tried to process the situation. Mainly Bonnie, and for reasons that differ the others. "H-how did you get here?! And _why_ did you side with her?! She's the bad-!" Clemont raised a hoof to stop her, adorning a wicked grin.

"This isn't the Clemont you once knew, dear sister," his voice didn't sound right. It sounded deeper, almost _possessed._ "I have a new friend. One who helped me to be able to join you once more. Aren't you pleased?"

Bonnie then realized why the eye pattern seemed familiar. "Why did you let Sombra do this to you?! Whatever he did it was sick! I can feel it," Bonnie's glare then focused itself on Chrysalis for split second, before going back to her corrupted brother.

" **Well, I helped get rid of... _unworthy_ people in his life back at home. It's all he needed to see you again,**" Sombra's voice rang out. It seemed nopony else but Bonnie heard, yet that wasn't the point.

"You didn't... didn't you?!" The stallion before her chuckled, whether it was Sombra laughing through Clemont or not was undecided. However, that didn't mean anything to her.

"Bonnie leave at once! Let us deal with this!" Celestia yelled, but Bonnie shook her head.

"It's my brother, maybe I can-!"

"YOUR BROTHER IS GONE, CAN YOU NOT CLEARLY SEE THAT YOU CHILD?!" Chrysalis yelled. "He was nothing but a way for Sombra to make himself physical again. And he's decided to work with me for my and my people. You _lose_ , Bonnie. Celestia. EVERYPONY!"

Bonnie began to feel tears come to her eyes, and attempted to shake them away. This can't be true, can it? This was all a bad dream, right? She didn't know anymore.

"Bonnie, leave, NOW!" Celestia demanded, grabbing the mare with her magic. The younger mare attempted to resist, her efforts futile.

"Bonnie, this is for your own good," Twilight told her softly, as she was teleported out of the castle by the lavender pony. "Take Spike with you, he can help!" Just like, Bonnie was gone.

"Oh this'll be easy..." Clemont, no, _Sombra_ muttered, chuckling lightly to himself.

 _Present day..._

The sunshine rays beamed through the small window of Bonnie's current home. Wherever it was, it was far from Equestria, and anything in the surrounding areas.

She _did_ take up on Twilight's request, and took Spike along with her. The little dragon didn't know, and _still_ doesn't know, why she took her with him. The only thing he knew was because Twilight said so.

The uni-, the _alicorn_ (her wings were half grown at the time. This will be explained later down the line) twisted and turned in her sleep, attempting to ignore the light's calling to her to wake up. She snorted in her sleep of annoyance. Why, of all days, did Celestia's blessing _have_ to be here. All Bonnie wanted to do was sleep the day away, like everyday at this point.

"Bonnie, please get up. I'm making your favorite breakfast," a feminine voice, that wasn't Bonnie's, rang out. The still-developing alicorn stirred slightly, before finally raising her body lazily to the voice.

"Alright you got me, I'm up," Bonnie yawned after speaking, as the mare stretched her body, readying herself for another day of things to do. She then proceeded downstairs to meet the purple dragon (who was roughly as tall as her now) and the green colored pony, the same pony who had told her to get out of bed (pretty much).

"Well, good morning Bonnie!" The dragon greeted, smiling the best he could. Bonnie gave a small grin before it quickly faded back to a blank expression.

"Morning Spike, Morning Bright Light," The blue mare tiredly replied, letting out another yawn. She finally sat at the table, food awaiting her arrival. It indeed _was_ her favorite breakfast. Blueberry pancakes with whip cream on top. Bonnie still wonders where Bright Light gets the whipped topping from. Seeing as they are thousands, and I mean _thousands_ of miles away from Equestria.

The two ponies and dragon ate their breakfast in peace. Everything was perfectly normal. Well, until...

 ** _Knock. Knock. Knock!_**

The residents of the home looked at each other before looking back at the door, the source of the knocking. The last one seemed to put them on edge, however, Bright Light still got up and walked over to the door. One thought was going through everyone's mind, who would be out _here_ of all places?

"May I assist you this morning?" Bright Light questioned as she opened the door, and was greeted with a draconequus that felt all to familiar to the other two guests in the house.

"Well, my name is Discord, pleasure to meet you! I want ask you something, actually," greeted Discord, the newly identified draconequus.

"And what is this something, Discord?"

"Well, do you have a resident here named Bonnie? And perhaps a dragon named Spike?"

"That's two questions, first of all."

"Well you get the idea. Now just answer me, are they here?"

"Yes, we're here Discord, what do you want?" Bonnie spoke up, approaching the door.

"Oh! Thank goodness I've found you! Equestria is in _terrible_ shape!" Discord exclaimed, dramatically falling back, and summoning something similar to Rarity's "fainting couch".

"Is it really or are you bluffing?"

"Yes! It is! Do I need to prove it to you?!"

"I don't believe you. Prove it then."

"Your friends came along with me to find you- OW!" Discord then got elbowed by somepony, assuming that they were correcting him. "Fine! I'll tell her the truth. _They_ convinced _me_ to come along," corrected Discord, looking to the pony who made him to do so, glaring at them.

"Wait, let me see," Bonnie then made a gesture for Bright Light to move aside. The green earth pony obeyed, stepping to the side. The alicorn then looked out the door, more clearly, and there they were.

"Oh we've finally found you! You can't believe how long we've been searching for you!" An orange coated pegasus with a purple mane and tail proclaimed, her wings flapping with excitement as she flew just two feet off the ground.

"Wait Celestia got the spell to work? I thought Luna said it was stopped before she could begin the process!" Sweetie Belle, a white unicorn with a purple and pink mixed mane and tail,chimed in, which made Bonnie rolled her eyes. Despite having a point, how _did_ Celestia still cast the spell. Maybe she used one that took time to develop? No one may ever know. That's not the point however.

"You _need_ to come back, Bonnie, you're the last hope Equestria has!" Apple Bloom, an earth pony with a scarlet mane and tail, alongside a yellow coat, interjected. Bonnie was still trying to wrap her head around their sudden appearance, and now their question to coincide with it.

"Alright, one thing at a time. Please and thank you," the alicorn muttered, looking at the ground with a hoof to her forehead, massaging it. She then looked up to her friends, whose feelings were mixed with joy, shock, and fright. Wait, fright? That can't be good. "What _happened_ to Equestria? Keep in mind I've been gone for-."

"Ten years, we know," interjected Discord. "Let is come in and _then_ we can explain."

Bonnie sighed, looking towards Bright Light, turning her head in a questioning manner. The mare in question nodded, with the alicorn returning the nod, in understanding perhaps.

"Alright come in. I want to know what's happened," the group then entered the building, which was surprisingly bigger on the inside than the outside. Exploring the house could be done later, right now they needed to do a history review.

"So, where do we begin?" Scootaloo, the name of the pegasus, pondered. Discord raised his claw, as if pledging to go first.

"I was there when it happened, let me explain..." Bonnie looked at him a questioning manner. "I was outside the building, and came in after you were teleported away," the draconequus quickly explained, which stopped Bonnie's question. She gave a motion to continue. "Now, it was after you left like I said..."

 **And that's it! The backstory will be explained next chapter. HAHA ZING! Anyways, Happy New Years everyone!**


	2. Chapter One: Explanations

_At the castle ten years ago..._

"Now now, why don't we all settle down and have a nice cup of tea to discuss things?" Discord's voice rang out, but he was nowhere to be seen. Not long ago was Bonnie teleported away for her own safety, so the draconequus thought it was time for his grand appearance.

"Who are you?! You foul scum!" Clemont yelled, the draconequus then turned his and looked at the stallion, and merely chuckled. "What is funny? I demand you tell me!"

"Oh please, I've heard Bonnie tell me stories about you, but you as a villain?! That sounds almost unbelievable! You sounded too _good_ to be _bad_ ," that's when Discord decided to take a closer look at his eyes. "Unless, these aren't your own actions. What if, you're being merely manipulated. Am I correct? Am I? Oh you have to let me know!"

Clemont grunted, before looking to his side, seemingly seeing someone that no one else could see. "You said that she would be happy for me?! WHY ISN'T SHE?!" Clemont yelled, now turning his whole body towards the direction his head was facing. "But you said she would! Did you lie to me?! I thought we were friends!"

The horn on Clemont's head began to glow a mix of green and black, with a hint of purple if you squinted at it hard enough, causing the unicorn stallion to groan in pain, using his left hoof to grab his head.

"We need to stop him! Sombra cannot-!" Twilight was attempting to give an order, her wings flaring with anger, when a maniacal laugh was heard. It sounded possessed, as everypony, including Chrysalis, turned to Clemont.

His horn, now pure black, except for part of top, which was curved and with some red. His eyes were a mix of his original eye color, and red, making them look oddly intimidating. He grinned widely, revealing his teeth. His canines were sharper than normal, causing most ponies to look at it in alarm.

" **You're too late,** " Sombra's voice echoed throughout the building, everypony, minus the Changeling Queen, looked at him with fear. " **Fight me if you dare, it will be the last thing you ever do.** "

"Discord, leave me immediately!" ordered Celestia. Discord looked at her bewildered.

"Me? Why, but I'm anything BUT a child!" He proclaimed, when Sombra shot a ray of magic towards his way. The draconequus let out a little "eep!" as he dodged the magical blast. "Well, that was quite rude-!"

Clemont shot another ray of magic towards Discord'a location, who just dodged it again. "Can you just SHUT UP?! You're so damn annoying!"

"Well, Discord's my name, chaos is my game!" Discord chuckled slightly, but when Celestia gave him a serious look, he sighed.

"You need to go, Discord. You need to make sure Bonnie is safe, understood?" The princess of the Sun ordered.

"Fine! I'll go!" Before Discord could leave, he was wrapped in a green aura. Slightly confused he attempted to look around to see who was doing it. "Oh?"

"If you think I'll let him leave after pissing me off, you're wrong. Unless you have some else to offer, then he's staying here," Clemont looked towards his side, giving Chrysalis a nod. Nodding in return, the Changeling Queen turned around and began walking away from the scene.

"Where's she going?" Rainbow Dash pointed out, with Clemont just chuckling.

"How were you even able to get here, Clemont? Arceus has forbidden other creatures from your world to enter here!" Clemont then full out started laughing, making everypony either confused or worried.

"There's another method, you know, but it is rather... _deadly,_ " Celestia's eyes widened, horrified.

"No... Sombra... you didn't!"

" **Oh but I did.** "

"If he just wanted to, he could've-!"

" **Arceus could've done nothing. He simply won't allow it. Do you realize how pathetic of a 'god' he is? Simply useless!** "

Celestia growled under breath, while Sombra seemingly laughed. The others, despite being scared, looked as brave as they could be.

"Would you like a cake for your troubles?" Pinkie Pie suddenly asked, everypony looking at her.

"Pinkie! We can't give that crazy pony a cake!" scolded Rainbow Dash, however it didn't effect the pink pony.

"Well why not? So what, even if we could possibly die, at least let him have something sweet to eat!" She then looked at the camera, whispering, "did you mean to make that story reference or not? It's hard to tell."

Nopony seemed to hear whatever she whispered, which didn't bother her.

"Ya do realize that it's Bonnie's brother from that other world, right? Besides, maybe he's still got some good in him," The rainbow mane pony looked dumbfounded.

"What do you say mister? Cake or no cake?" Clemont deadpanned the party pony, before he went into thinking.

"Just don't do anything to it! If you do I will turn you to stone!" The others looked at him, surprised, "What? After traveling through a portal for who knows how long, you get hungry."

"Here ya go, mister! A Pinkie Special!" Pinkie Pie launched the cake from her tail, yet again surprising everypony.

" **What are you doing?! She could've poisoned that you know!** " Sombra hissed at Clemont, who brushed him off.

"Look, I'm starving, and if you got any better ideas for food, then leave me be," Clemont said as he was looking at the cake, he then looked back to the others. "And who said I was gonna eat it right now anyways? I have more _important_ matters to tend to."

Sombra grinned wickedly, then began cackling. The other ponies returned to their fearful state.

"I'm still here, you know?" Discord mentioned, causing everyone to pause and look at him. "What?"

"I'll let you go, if you promise never to come back here. Otherwise..." Clemont mimicked a slicing-throat like action, which made the draconequus gulp. "Understood?"

"Un-understood," Clemont then released him from his grasp, Discord going off in a dash.

"Please, Discord! If you do come back, come back with _her_!" Celestia couldn't tell if the chaos master heard her, but she hoped he did.

 _Back to the present..._

"Ok that explains why _you're_ here..." Bonnie pointed at Discord, "... _but_ that doesn't explain why _you're_ here." She pointed to the other three ponies next to the draconequus. "So, what you made you three tag along?"

"Would you buy if we told you that we wanted to make sure your safe too, even if we didn't know what happened at first?" The alicorn deadpanned the orange pegasus, who was sheepishly smiling. "Right... I guess not then."

"We'll, it was when we saw you runnin' through town..." Apple Bloom began.

 _Back in Ponyville, ten years ago..._

Once Bonnie was teleported in front of the castle, which Twilight owned, Bonnie ran inside, her friends looking at her worriedly. She then came out with the dragon flying near her, as they ran to the outskirts of Ponyville.

The trio looked at each other, then looked to where their friend was going.

"Where's she going?" The unicorn of the group asked, slightly worried.

"Maybe she and Spike need to grab something?" Scootaloo assumed, but Apple Bloom shook her head.

"Ain't today the day she supposed to be deemed Princess?" The other two nodded at her, "So... why she still a unicorn? Aren't princesses Alicorns?"

This sent the three into an alarmed state. "What if something happened?!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Well... maybe she needs to go grab something!" The other two deadpanned their pegasus friend for a moment, who just sighed in defeat.

"I believe I have a reason," the familiar voice made the three jump, then Discord appeared before them. "Apparently I need to make sure _she_ gets out of here safe."

" _Out of here?!_ Discord, what're ya implying?!" The farm earth pony question, terrified.

"Well, because..." The draconequus explained what had occurred within the last chunk of time. "...and I made a promise to Bonnie's _apparent_ brother from that other dimension she lived in, that I would never return to the castle!"

"Why?! Our _sisters_ are there!" Sweetie Belle looked like she was about to cry from Scootaloo's comment, however, the draconequus put a claw up, to stop her.

"Now now, I don't know _exactly_ what's going on there now, as I just left, _but_ I can reassure you that they will be able to win!" Discord put on a smile, however, it didn't comfort the CMC one bit. He took notice of this, resulting in his grin turning into a frown. "Ok, while I'm not one hundred percent _sure_ , doesn't mean they have a good chance!"

"If it was strong enough to _scare_ you _and_ our friends and family, then what chance do they have?!" Scootaloo yelled, her wings flaring.

"Maybe they _can_ win. Come on, Scootaloo, at least have hope," Sweetie Belle attempted to encourage her friend, despite the fact that she herself was having a hard time in doing so. The pegasus exhaled, her wings going back to her sides.

Apple Bloom, meanwhile, was trying to figure out which to process first, looking at the ground in thought. The fact that Bonnie is in danger, her brother is in Equestria, but not on good terms, or the fact that her _sister_ is at the place where her friend's deranged brother is. It was all just too complicated for the growing mare.

"This is givin' me a headache," The yellow mare muttered, putting a hoof to her forehead. Lifting her head up, she glanced at her friends. They were still trying to make sense of what Discord was saying, except they were speaking their thoughts, contrary to the farm pony. " _Wait a minute..._ "

"Why's Bonnie runnin' away?" That was the only question Apple Bloom wanted answered at the moment. Discord put a claw to his chin, thinking.

"Well, from what I can recall, it was because Celestia ordered her to? I don't know, it's not like I'm thousands of years old!" The three mares looked at the draconequus blankly. "Well, not long enough to know that!"

"We should go after her!"

"What? No!"

"And why not?"

"Ya know how she's been teaching us that strange magic that anypony can learn? Uh, what's it called again?"

"Aura?"

"Yea, that! Anyways, ya know how she's been teaching us that for awhile now? Maybe we should, Ah don't know, train somewhere? Like in private."

"Why do you suggest that?"

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, actually," Discord admitted. "What if, when we need to go find Bonnie, because there _is_ a chance that Equestria can go into ruin, we, or mainly you three I guess, need to fight ponies, and we're not even strong enough to beat them? One, it would drain Bonnie's own powers, and two we'd more likely get ourselves caught, which would be _more_ work for Bonnie. Does that make sense?"

"For a god of chaos, that is the _only_ time you've made sense," Scootaloo said in a calm tone, slightly glaring at Discord.

"Maybe we should go to Appleloosa. Ah'm sure Braeburn wouldn't mind us training our powers there. It's a secluded area, as it's in the desert, so nopony would suspect nothing. Except farming and mining Ah guess."

"Well, let's get to it, shall we?"

"There is _one_ thing that bothers me. It's mainly what you said Discord," Sweetie Belle paused for a moment, to confirm that she wishes to say her next statement, "if Equestria goes into ruin, do you think they'll _all_ listen to Clemont at first? Or... would they... nevermind," the white unicorn shook her head, hopefully erasing the thought.

"Would they what? Come on Sweetie, once you start it, you gotta finish it," Scootaloo's left ear perked up in curiosity.

"Would they be thrown in jail, or maybe even killed?" The other Crusaders looked at their friend with shocked expressions. "Too dark?"

"Too dark? Try too _morbid!_ " Apple Bloom yelled. She sighed, knowing that an argument at this point would be anything but helpful. "Ya know what? Just don't even worry about it. Let's see if we can get stronger, and _then_ we go after Bonnie."

The two Crusaders and draconequus nodded in agreement. Discord pulled out a conductor's outfit and train with only two cars, yelling "All aboard! Next stop Appleloosa!" The mares sighed and got on the train. Discord opened a portal, and the train rode through it. Once the train wasn't seen anymore, the portal closed, making sure nopony could follow.

 _Back in the present..._

"...and then we trained for about four to five years, and then we left Equestria to go learn other forms of combat, which was really fun, we can tell you while we're heading back, and then we decided to start looking for you, I think last year or the year before. Eh, don't know; don't care, and now we're here!" Sweetie Belle finished with a smile.

Bonnie raised her hoof to speak, but no words proceeded out of her mouth. That's when a thought, or rather an idea, came to mind.

"You stated how you trained with your aura for four to five years consecutively, correct?" She questioned her friends.

"Ugh, you're sounding like an egghead right now," Scootaloo commented, which made everyone else snicker or giggle. The pegasus just smirked with pride at her joke. "And to answer your question, that is true, we also trained like at least an hour to two during the years we want to go learn other ways to fight. We didn't want to be rusty, ya know?"

"Of course, as expected with aura users in-training. There's a reason why I asked that, do you know why that is?" Bonnie smirked, looking back at her friends. The purple-pink mix maned unicorn flailed her left forehoof in the air, making the alicorn giggle. "Sweetie, you don't _have_ to raise your hoof, you know?"

"Sorry, I just like the nostalgia," Sweetie Belle said sheepishly, Bonnie playfully rolling her eyes, "and is it because you want to see how good we've gotten?"

"Correct. I do want to see how much you've improved. Which brings me to my next point..." Bonnie took a final glance at her allies before continuing, wanting to treasure their next reactions, "...I want _all three of you_ to take me on. Together. At the _same_ time."

The mares jaws dropped, shocked and dumbfounded. They had no idea what to say.

"Are you crazy?! That's not even a fair matchup!"

Discord exclaimed, surprised himself by the alicorn's choice.

"I know it seems ridiculous, trust me. But I wanted to do this for two reasons. One to see how much they've _really_ improved. And also prepare myself, and possibly them, for any sort of attacks. For me, attacks from any direction simultaneously, and for them... well they'll have to wait and see," explained Bonnie to the chaos god.

"Well, are you going to do it right now or what? I kinda want to see this, honestly," Bright Light admitted.

The Crusaders gulped, not knowing if they should be scared or excited.

"So, do what you do you say, girls? Do you, or do you not want to?" Bonnie questioned, "I won't force you if you don't wish to."

"We'll do it!"

"Scootaloo!" Apple Bloom scolded her daring friend.

"What? We don't have to _beat_ her, we just have to stay on our hooves longer! It's that simple," The purple maned pegasus looked towards her blue coated friend, "Right?"

The alicorn nodded, much to the pegasus' relief. "However, that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. Just remember that," Bonnie added.

"Well that's obvious, isn't it?" Sweetie Belle joked, filled with confidence. "And we won't go easy on you ourselves! Right, Bloom?"

The yellow mare smirked, seeing as her friends were right. "Alright then, it's settled. Let's do this!"

"Wait! I want to ask you something, because I'm pretty sure Bonnie would've forgotten if I hadn't," Spike began, looking at the mare next to him, "What happened to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon? Did they join him or not?"

"Oh, we trained them while we were in Appleloosa," Bonnie looked at the pegasus, confused.

"You mean you taught them aura?"

"I mean, yea, what else we were supposed to teach them, elemental magic? That's for unicorns anyways," Scootaloo looked towards the unicorn in the room, "No offense."

"None taken," Sweetie Belle reassured her friend, understanding what she meant.

"So, did they ask you, or what happened?" Bonnie was now intrigued as to what happened to her former bullies.

"Well, it went a little something like this..." Apple Bloom began once again, retelling another story that had occurred over the past decade.


	3. Chapter Two: The Questionable Happening

_Meanwhile, at the castle..._

Few of the ponies that stood there against the corrupted Clemont still stand to this day. He only spared the following for reasons he believes are reasonable: Rarity, because a king doesn't want to look disorganized or a like mess, now do they? Applejack, he needed a good cook, and Applejack seemed to suit this roll to a T. Pinkie Pie, mainly to set up celebrations for his birthday, _and_ for the ceremony of him (and Sombra, one might argue) "saving Equestria from its wrongful leaders. Last but not least, Fluttershy was spared because of her great understanding of animals that not even he could reach, and besides she couldn't even fight him, even if she tried. She's too much of a wimp, as Clemont had once said. Either that or Sombra, but who knows who's in control these days.

The ruler of course kept Celestia and Luna around, but he made sure that they _only_ raised the sun and moon. Any sort of way to leave their new "homes" would result in them getting stretched on the stretcher, and a feather from their wings being ripped off.

The others, you ask? Well, Cadence AND Shining Armor tried to fight Sombra as well (they were there at the ceremony, but were getting ready when Clemont initially arrived.), that ended up in naught for them. As they, Twilight Sparkle, and Rainbow Dash were all turned to stone that day, mainly because of their annoying resistance.

Other ponies were affected, also. Things happened outside the castle as well. With the disappearance of the draconequus _and_ three still-developing, which actually didn't effect anything to _most_ ponies.

 _This is when the CMC begin telling of what happened to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, just a heads up._

However, two were afflicted by both events, their names were Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Their parents were given a deal by this new wicked king, that all their wealth would be kept _if_ they only used it for his purposes.

The adults were okay with this (as money was the only thing that was important to them) however, their offspring were _not_ okay with that. They had an argument with their elders, when Clemont said something that shocked all of them.

"They are adults too, aren't they? If they choose to be like that, then so be it. For now they shall have my mercy, but come across my men, you better have changed your mind when you face me in front of the throne," were his words. The young mares became struck by fear when their parents, their _guardians_ went with their money instead of their own children.

They ran away together, hoping for someone, anyone, to help them.

Luckily they went to Appleloosa, as it wasn't as heavily guarded like the other cities, but the CMC (along with Discord) were there. They explained their troubles to the group of four, wondering if they could be taught the mysterious powers that they learned from _their_ friend.

"Wait, you serious?" Scootaloo was somewhat in disbelief.

"Yes we're serious, Scootaloo!" yelled Diamond Tiara, stomping her right forehoof on the ground.

Silver Spoon cleaned her glasses before speaking, "And, perhaps, we could teach other young colts and fillies... 'aura', I believe you three and Bonnie called it, so they can defend themselves or make a quick escape."

The outcome, at least from Silver Spoon's end, seemed likely, and _very_ helpful. Since magic was disabled from a special barrier, most likely the byproduct from Sombra's corruption over the poor-willed Clemont, it was helpful.

The barrier was there because it limits the users of magical powers and/or properties to be rendered useless. Flying however was made an exception, but you can't just fly out of the barrier. The only way to leave the barrier is by walking out to one of the edges (despite the fact being that a dome is _circular..._ ), which the guards actually wouldn't mind you leaving. As Clemont, or Sombra if you will, "The only thing they'll receive is death amongst them, no matter how tough."

Back to the point, the CMC glanced at each other, as if they are telepathically speaking, before nodding, and looking back at their new recruits.

"Welcome aboard to the Cutie Mark Crusaders Aura Training Club!" Sweetie Belle quietly exclaimed.

"That's quite a mouthful," Diamond Tiara commented.

"Agreed."

The five mates laughed amongst themselves, knowing that the comment was all but harmless. This would be a rather... _interesting_ next few years, one of these newly-made mentors thought to themself.

 _Present time..._

"...and then we trained them for about two and a half years, then they decided to begin their quest for teaching younger ponies aura. And they also decided they were going to do what we pretty much did while teaching them; learn as you go," finished Sweetie Belle. Bonnie subtly nodded, hearing everything from the three mares (and draconequus, as he put his own little twist on a few things) attentively.

"Now can we fight? I've been wanting to get back at you for when we had that first fight _wayyy back_ in the day!" exclaimed Scootaloo impatiently, her wings spreading with excitement.

" _Fine_ let's go," Bonnie proceeded to the door, before turning back at the table, looking directly at the orange pegasus. "And by the way, the only reason you lost is because you were inexperienced. I had just a year above you then. Now, I'm as thrilled as you are!"

"Then what are we waiting? Oh goody! Should I grab the popcorn?" The other mare and drake giggled a little. Discord's expression went flat. "I'm being serious, butter or no butter?"

"Butter," the two stated, Discord summoning a rather large bucket of popcorn. He then set it between the three of them.

"Uh, we can't reach it," Bright Light pointed out.

"Give me a second," the draconequus then summoned two chairs that stood at least three feet of the ground (yes the popcorn bucket was THAT tall), he grabbed the dragon and and earth pony mare, setting them atop the tall chairs. "Better?"

"Better," Spike finished, reaching a claw into the bucket to grab a piece.

Bonnie, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom got into fighting stances. Bonnie on one side, and her three friends on the other.

"Discord, would you kindly be our referee?" asked Bonnie to the draconequus. He simply squealed with glee, and with a snap of his fingers, he had on referee clothing.

Clearing his throat, Discord yelled, "INNNNN THE RED CORNER WE HAVE-!"

"This isn't a boxing match Discord!" Scootaloo interjected.

"Well, it involves fighting, doesn't it? Hmmm?" Scootaloo shut her mouth after that, "Anyways. INNNN THE RES CORNER WE HAAAAAAVE BONNIE, the alicorn Princess and apparently aura master here," Discord winked when he said that last part, which Bonnie didn't quite understand why. "ANNND IN THE BLUE CORNER WE HAVE THREE OF A KIND, A TRIO WHOSE BOND YOU CANT BREAK, WE HAVE THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!"

"Well how come I didn't get any other special proclaimations then being a princess and an aura user," Bonnie muttered, but luckily no one heard or even noticed at that.

"Are the fighters ready?" The four mares in question nodded confidently, "THEN LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" The draconequus retreated to his giant bucket of popcorn (obviously getting rid of the referee clothing).

"Alright, like we practiced girls!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle nodded at Apple Bloom's exclamation, the two goin off into separate directions, meanwhile the farm mare stayed right where she was.

Bonnie didn't dare look around, and instead used her aura to follow Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo's actions. For some reason, she wanted to pay attention to _directly_ what Apple Bloom was doing. Scootaloo took to the sky's, going to the right side of Bonnie, and Sweetie Belle stayed on foot, going to her left. As if they were forming some triangle formation.

The orange pegasus and white unicorn started charging up aura spheres, Scootaloo using her wings, and Sweetie Belle using her horn. After seeing her friends charging theirs, Apple Bloom began charging hers up, with a mere ten second delay from her friends. She did so with her right hoof extended, which impressed Bonnie.

" _I can see she's been practicing that,_ " that's when another thought hit her, a little more surprising then the last one, " _Wait a minute, why did she wait to-."_

Bonnie's thought process was interrupted when Sweetie Belle's aura sphere came right for her, and for some reason she had decided to stop tracking her. She quickly raised a shield behind her (she knew _that_ at least.

Then came Scootaloo's aura sphere. Bonnie swiftly turned around and quickly countered it, or attempted to. The aura mass hit her, sending her back by a few feet, but not getting her off her feet.

The alicorn turned around, thinking Apple Bloom was still where she was, when she wasn't. Bonnie then activated her aura sensors, to look for the red maned mare, only to suddenly be propelled forward, yelling a "Woah!", but then she had the idea of using this momentum to fly, so she did. Turning back to the direction the aura sphere came from, there stood Apple Bloom, who had a confident smile across her face.

"Surprised ya, didn't Ah?" Apple Bloom questioned the alicorn.

"Kinda did, honestly," admitted Bonnie, that was when she realized that she couldn't see Sweetie Belle, just Scootaloo and Apple Bloom.

Speaking of the white unicorn, she had jumped up to Bonnie's height in the air, aura sphere in hoof, ready to send her back down.

The alicorn had noticed something was behind her, and was lucky enough to see Sweetie Belle there, preparing to send her back down.

However, due to their close proximity, Bonnie had to think fast. As Sweetie Belle brought down the aura sphere, and idea came to the alicorn's mind. She began glowing lightly, which didn't alarm the purple-pink mixed maned unicorn for some reason, bringing the aura sphere down, hitting Bonnie hard. Hard enough to cause her to stop flying. Bonnie stuck the landing however, which didn't really matter.

Sweetie Belle returned to the ground, her horn glowing no longer, a detail Bonnie had apparently missed.

The next thing Bonnie knew was Scootaloo charging at her, aura surrounding her. Normally, if she was still doing the plan she had in mind, she probably would've had another idea. However, she was doing this one, so it'll have to work.

When Scootaloo rammed into Bonnie, it sent her back, off her hooves, and the glow around her glowing a little brighter. Apple Bloom looked a little cautious thinking her next attack.

Apple Bloom then decided to charge up another aura sphere, looking at Bonnie carefully. The alicorn got back up on her hooves, looking at her friend, as if telling her "Do it, you won't", which made Apple Bloom scared.

So scared apparently to where the aura sphere she was preparing ended up hitting herself instead of Bonnie. It made Bonnie snicker a little, despite knowing why that happened to her friend.

She then turned to Scootaloo, the glow bright enough to blind the three. "Bide," she muttered, centering the held up magic into her horn, and launching it at Scootaloo. Since the pegasus couldn't see, it ended up hitting her, and pretty hard at that.

"What in the hay was that?!" asked Scootaloo to the alicorn. "Is that aura or your other abilities?!"

"What it does it doubles the damage taken, and launches it at the pony who attacked the user last. It _would've_ been Apple Bloom, but because her aura sphere practically blew up in her face, she didn't the last hit. _You_ did, Scoots," the alicorn explained, "However, it's very risky, as it could put me in danger, which is why that it's probably your first time seeing it."

"Wait, that's the only time you've attacked!" pointed out Sweetie Belle, "Why is that?"

"Oh, well I wanted to see what you three could do," Bonnie then looked back at Scootaloo, "And whatever you did when you rammed into me hurt a lot, you know!"

"Guess it's that strong, eh?" Bonnie rolled her eyes at the pegasus.

"Well, you've had your turn," Bonnie's eyes went a darker blue, "but now it's _my_ turn."

Taking to the sky, she began charging up an aura sphere with both of her hooves. Closing her eyes and gritting her teeth, she separated the single into a double. Her horn lit up, creating a third aura sphere.

Her friends below prepared for the incoming attack, Apple Bloom in the middle, Sweetie Belle on the left, and Scootaloo on the right. Then Bonnie launched the two aura spheres in her hooves, however, she crossed her hooves when doing so. She waited a moment before launching the third one straight in front of her.

It _looked_ like the one of the aura spheres was going for Sweetie Belle, and other for Scootaloo, which they did, but they switched direction last second, hitting the two mares, propelling them back by a few feet.

The third one, however, went straight for Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom didn't mind however, as her eyes had a dark blue surrounding her natural eye color. Looking at the aura sphere, she waited for it to get close enough to her to where it looked like it hit her.

But it never did. Instead, she had managed to grab it, without using her hooves, nothing but her eyes (and her mind, technically). Bonnie seemed surprised, because when she returned to the ground, she looked at her friend, shocked.

"H-how?!" Apple Bloom couldn't answer her, she was too concentrated on the aura sphere before her. Bonnie took note of her not answering. Apple Bloom dropped a bead of sweat, still concentrating on the aura mass in front on her.

"Alright Apple Bloom, you can stop," Scootaloo said, however Apple Bloom still held it, and nothing else. "Bloom?"

"Apple Bloom, are you alright?" Sweetie Belle asked concerned. Apple Bloom then began turning, still with the aura sphere in front of her, away from her friends, and into the distance. "Apple Bloom?"

"Fight is on pause for right now, if she doesn't respond within the next five minutes it's called off. We need to figure what's wrong with Apple Bloom," ordered Bonnie, who turned to her friend, worried.

"Is anything even out there?" Questioned Spike to Bright Light, who just shook her head.

"No, probably wild life, but that's it," Apple Bloom's ears perked up after Bright Light finished talking.

Bonnie attempted to check her aura, only for her to immediately stop. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo did the same, with the same results.

"Apple Bloom!" Bonnie yelled, not knowing if she was worried or annoyed at her, "Let go of it! We're calling off the fight!"

"Got outta here, creep!" Apple Bloom suddenly yelled, launching the aura sphere she had been holding for some time. Everypony didn't know if they should question her for _who_ she was talking to, or _why_ she said that. Then, she collapsed, most likely from exhaustion. Everyone rushed to her aid, even more concerned then before.

"Has this ever happen before?" question Bonnie. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo shook their heads. The alicorn then attempted to check her aura again, this time a little more successful. "Let's get her inside, quick!"

Bonnie used her magic to carry her earth pony friend, going into the house first. Everyone else followed behind her, worried about what was going on.


	4. Chapter Four: Meanwhile at the Castle

_At the castle..._

Clemont walked amongst the halls of the new kingdom he was ruling. Well, he _and_ Sombra were ruling, rather. The banners covering the stained glass of the princesses, his strict orders being "I wish to not be reminded of my enemies when they were strong. Their weakness is my amusement, not their strength." On his agenda _was_ to visit the princesses, however, he had _other_ things to tend to.

Turning the corner, a giant door with a giant lock stood before him. The green and purple mixed aura surrounded his horn, as did the lock in front of him. After a minute, a clicking sound could be heard, the lock now unlocked. Clemont carefully approached the large door and gently opened it. Walking in, the whole room was dark, minus the light coming from the crack of the open door.

Celestia and Luna, their wings, broken and in chains along with their hooves, stomach, and horns, sat to the right of Clemont, and to the left, for statues of pure stone. These ponies lived once, and while technically they still are (they are just in a limbo), Clemont approached one with its wings flared, and in a battle stance. His horn glowing once more, the aura only surrounded the head of the trapped pony.

The pegasus gasped, her rainbow mane (he had gotten used to it escaping, as long as it wasn't anything else) revealed, along with her light blue coat. Her purple eyes brought themselves upward only to see the stallion that had done such a thing to her.

"Listen here, punk! If you think I'm going to join you just to hurt other ponies, then I'm not- ow!" She yelped mid sentence, her neck hurting from the stance she had been in.

"You are the Element of Loyalty, correct?" asked Clemont, his deep voice showing, most likely from Sombra's residence. "Or, once was."

The pegasus snorted, then exhaled. "Yes, what's your point?"

"Well, _Rainbow Dash_ , I feel you would be disobeying your Element if you aren't loyal to _me,_ now _wouldn't_ you?" The question was soon followed by a slow, and deep chuckle.

"That's _not_ how loyalty works dummy. Loyalty is staying true to someone, and _not_ changing that loyalty. I am loyal to not _just_ Celestia, Luna, and Twilight, but also to _Bonnie,_ " Rainbow Dash stated, her ears perking up.

"Oh you still think she'd come rescue you? If even she did, she is _no_ match for me," Clemont boasted, which made Rainbow Dash laugh. "What's with the noise of pleasure?"

She stopped laughing for a moment, "First of all _moaning_ is the sound of pleasure thank you very much. And _secondly-."_

You're a fucking pervert, you know?"

"And I'm proud!" The blue coated pegasus snorted again, "Back to my point, _you_ are no match for _Bonnie._ I know her, as if she was my own kid, like a certain other pegasus I know of," the last part was to herself, thankfully Clemont didn't pick up on it. That or he didn't choose to, "and I _know_ she would get stronger. Not just for my sake! But for Twilight's, Celestia's, Luna's, Cadence's, Applejack's, Rarity's, Pinkie Pie's, Fluttershy's, Shining Armor's, and everypony else in _Equestria!_ "

The dark blue stallion chuckled, stating, "You are so bold. Listen here, _Loyalty_ , you _will_ join me one way or another. Or else I shall seal you in your tomb once more, your life essence still being slowing drained, being nothing more than a pony turned statue."

"BRING IT ON!" Rainbow Dash yelled, her head quickly being turned back into stone.

"Suit yourself," he walked over to another statue, similar to the pegasus, except it stood upright, and with a horn on its head. The alicorn seemed ready for battle as well, and it looks as if some of the magic was turned to stone. Or the essence around it, to be accurate. "Now, what do you have to say?" He said to nopony in particular. The head of the alicorn was freed, just like the pegasus.

Her dark purple mane flowing from the movement she was causing with her head alone, the light purple coated mare gasped, lifting her back as far as she could, before lowering it back down in agony. She blinked her eyes a few times, whilst gathering her breath. Once her vision was focused, she looked up slowly at the one who had opened her stone tomb.

The mare attempted to use her magic, only for her horn to let out a few sparks, and making her breath shaky. "Are you done yet?" A deep voice taunted, causing her to lift her head once more, this time her captor.

"What do you want?" She spoke in a hushed voice, the stallion merely giggling.

"Please, all I ask is for you to be my princess. Make me your husband, and there shall be bountiful blessing for you, and perhaps your friends," offered Sombra.

"...you seriously think I'm supposed to believe you? Listen here _Sombra,_ the only good _you've_ done is keeping the kingdom in order. Don't get me wrong, I am impressed with the willingness of the ponies to serve _you_ , above anypony else. But that doesn't mean I _want_ to rule beside you! You'll just control me, _use_ me. Like you did to this poor... young _man!_ Don't think I don't know where he came from. Hay, Bonnie even mentioned how _good_ he was," the magenta coated pony took in a breath, as from talking a lot, "but then you managed to find his _weakness_ and use it against him. You used his _friends,_ which Bonnie also mentioned by the way, against him!" She exhaled, frustration being the easiest thing to read off from her expression. "I knew she said that she felt something that was disturbing her, I just wished I had payed more attention," she muttered to herself.

"You want to communicate with this boy? See how _he_ feels about m-. _Ahem, our_ plans for what _we_ have in mind? That is what you want, correct? Or I have perhaps... _misjudged_ you?" The stallion circled the trapped alicorn, speaking as he did so.

"Sure. If he doesn't agree with your actions, then that'll prove you _are_ using him," Twilight stated attempting to put a hoof down, only to realize, "Oh wait, I'm in stone. Right."

"Well, here goes, right?" Sombra's horn glowed it's green and purple mixed aura, and after a while, seemed to change to a light blue. His eyes also changed, showing a deep sea blue. Grabbing his head, Clemont rubbed his left forehoof onto it.

"Ow... oh hey. What do you want?" He asked sternly.

"Well, I just want to know, do _you,_ Clemont, agree with Sombra's plans?" pondered Twilight. Putting a hoof to his chin, Clemont gathered his thoughts.

"Hmmm, parts of it I do, and parts I don't," replied the blonde maned unicorn. " _Howeve_ r, that doesn't mean I still won't go with it. Don't get me wrong, we _both_ have differing opinions, not one pony can have the same opinion as the other, but in the end we want the same thing: Bonnie."

" _You_ want Bonnie so you can reunited, which I won't go against you for. _Sombra_ , on the other hoof, only wants her so he can either _kill_ her, or corrupt her. Like he's done with you," countered Twilight.

Clemont slammed his right forehoof down on the ground in frustration. "He _promised_ me that he wouldn't!"

"Many villains are tricksters, just like Sombra. Sombra is a clever one, however. He _wants_ you to believe that he won't harm her, but he _will_ , and by the time you realize, it'll far too late to do anything," the alicorn explained. "Whenever Sombra first met you, you were in a weaker state of mind, _perfect_ for manipulation. It's like in a relationship, even though I've never been in one myself, I've seen it happen. The weaker they are, the easier it is to use them. And _not_ in a good way. Do you see it now, Clemont? Sombra is _using_ you!"

"She's r-right... C-Clemont..." Celestia weakly spoke up.

"N-no he's not!" He attempted to argue, trying to wrap everything around his head.

"Celestia, Twilight! Please cease this at once, it'll just make it worse!" Luna's pleas were ignored, however. Now she was just assuming the worst.

"He _used_ you to _kill those you trusted!_ He made you think _they_ were the bad guys, not _him._ And you _believed_ him!" Twilight yelled.

Clemont attempted opened his mouth to speak, but no words were vocalized. Closing his mouth, tears filled his eyes, the thoughts going through his mind confusing him. They were right, part of him said, but the other part said that they weren't. Or was that Sombra talking?

" **ENOUGH!** " Sombra's voice echoed, immediately encasing Twilight's head back into stone, and storming out of the large room, slamming the door behind him and locking it.

Grasping his head, Sombra attempted to reassure Clemont (mentally) that they were speaking nonsense. Clemont was confused, however, on who to believe.

For ten years he had believed that Sombra could give him back his sister, that way they could be together again. Possibly even rejoice that Clemont had even _came_ here to Equestria despite Arceus himself forebidding it. Now, was Sombra even telling the _truth_? _Was_ he using him? _Was_ this whole mission littered with lies from the start? He didn't even know anymore.

That was the exact reason why Sombra _never_ let Twilight out, because she would confuse his beliefs, like she always _did._

Rarity accidentally bumped into him in the hallway, as he was distracted by his thoughts. "Oh! My apologies, your majesty darling! I was just heading to the kitchen because I was hungry," she quickly explained.

"No, it is _I_ who should be apologizing. I was just... _thinking_ things. I was distracted and didn't even pay attention. Go get yourself a snack, do not let me interrupt your day," he said soothingly to the white mare.

"But sir, are you-!"

"Relax, there is nothing for you to worry about. Now if you'll excuse me, I shall be in my room if you request my assistance," reassured Clemont, in his deep tone, to the mare. The unicorn nodded understandably, and resumed her trek to the kitchen. Meanwhile, the dark blue coated stallion continued onward to his room.

Arriving at the entrance, he carefully opened the doors. Looking in every other direction to make sure nopony was following him, he quickly went inside and closed the doors, locking them. Clemont then grabbed a book from a shelf (which only had a few other books on it), and flipped through the pages.

He grunted, upset at how he hadn't found what he was looking for.

" _You've got the wrong book again,"_ spoke Sombra mentally. Clemont then grabbed the book and returned to the bookshelf. He then put it up and grabbed another one right beside it. " _That's the one._ "

Flipping through the pages, Clemont grinned widely when he found what he was looking for. "If there's one way to convince her, it'd be this way," he said to no one in particular. Using his magic to grab a makeshift-bookmark, he put it on the page he was looking at, and put the book up.

He then left the room, and walked to the balcony. Hewas greeted by the autumn breeze upon opening the doors that lead outside to the aerially attached porch. Walking onto it, Clemont took in a breath, refreshing his lungs. The fresh air relaxed him, as he sat down on the balcony, letting the wind go through his mane.

 _Meanwhile in the kitchen..._

After doing a double check to make sure nopony was looking, Rarity quietly opened the doors the kitchen, before gently closing them behind her. Then she lit her horn, due to the room being dark. Once lit, three other ponies could be seen. One who was entirely pink in various shades, one who had an orange coat and blonde-ish yellow mane, and then one who had a yellow coat and a light pink mane.

"Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy, greetings," said Rarity walking closer to them. "Have we made any progress since last time?"

"Well I've made more cakes if that counts!" Pinkie Pie whisper-shouted.

"The animals are preparing a song that will be presented to Clemont later today, like the one you said, but with a few differences," the timid pony replied.

"And Ah've been making those 'special treats' ya told me to make. Nopony has suspected a thing yet, and hopefully they'll be finished by tomorrow," was Applejack's answer.

"And I'm still working on his next robe and my dress," came the response from Rarity. "We're almost there girls, just a little longer."

"You said it!" A lot of "shh"s were said at Pinkie Pie's exclamation. "Sorry!" She said in a hushed voice.

"Do you think it'll actually work? It's just, well, we've had a month to do this and, I have a feeling that it will fail... and then..." Fluttershy had to stop herself before she started crying, whatever she was about to say next scaring her.

"It won't, trust me. Even if it does, I will take the fall for _all_ of us. I am the Element of Generosity after all," Rarity comforted the yellow pegasus, which thankfully stopped any tears proceeding from said pony's eyes.

"But won't we _all_ be questioned for it? And besides, Clemont _knows_ Ah am the Element of Honesty, so Ah'll most likely be asked first," Applejack pointed out.

"You _won't_ be lying however. As it _is_ true I came up with this plan. The only thing you'll be _lying_ about is your participation. Even then that _can't_ be considered a lie, correct? Weren't you hesitant at first?" explained Rarity. "And besides, you'll only need to answer for _yourself_. If they ask you about anypony else, just tell them it's irrelevant to the subject at hoof. They'll take it, trust me."

"Alright then, Rarity, just double checking," said Applejack, who was now in a standing position with her front hooves crossed over one another.

"But the plan _won't_ fail, right?!" asked Pinkie Pie, attempting at her best efforts to keep her voice down.

"Well... it's like a roll of the dice really, _anything_ could happen. As long as we all do what we're supposed to do according to plan."

"What if we mess up?" Timidly, Fluttershy questioned.

"There's room for a little mishap, but only a _little_ , keep in mind."

"Ya know, Rares, you've done good since ya started showing ya leadership, and I think it'll pay off."

"Now now, Applejack, do not say that yet. The plan hasn't been _fully_ set in motion, and something still can happen from now and then. Wait until it happens, then that will determine whether or not it pays off... or if we've literally been wasting our time for the last four months getting this ready."

"Like the toss of a coin!"

"Exactly Pinkie Pie. Now, hooves in everypony," everyone did as Rarity said, and put a hoof in a little circle. "On the count of three, we _quietly_ yell 'Elements of Harmony', ok?" Everypony nodded, as Rarity began counting, "One... two... three."

"Elements of Harmony!" All four said in a whisper-shouting kind of way.

All four then left the kitchen, except Applejack, as she had food to make, looking like nothing was going on.

 **OKAY, so I want to talk about WHY this took way longer than expected for me to finish: first off, motivation. I kept going between this and another chapter I'm working on for another story, it's really hard to do that you know. So _originally_ I was going to make this part go around what happened after Apple Bloom passed out in the last chapter (if you didn't remember that there's your little reminder), However I quickly changed it to the original idea I had for chapter three, and that was to see what was going on at the castle, and of course, well, we all knew where that went. So I decided to write that here. Now whether or not if I had made this first over part of 3's idea and then put this up as part three would'nt have mattered, however I just had more thought for part three over this one. Alright enough of me explaining, there's another reason, and it's the fact that I moved recently and I'm _just_ starting school again. Okay... so _yesterday_ I started school again, but that's not the point. Point is that I've been busy- okay really I've been procrastinating- with life. I could've actually had this done last night had I not realized it was _literally_ bedtime. Oof oh well. And there you have it. Now I'm working on two different chapters for the same story but it isn't this so there may be a while before another update comes to this, I'm going to guess a week at least, and two weeks at most. Anyways hope you enjoyed and I'll catch you later, peace out guys! **


End file.
